


头文字J 鹤豆飙车纪实文学

by 77dokoi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77dokoi/pseuds/77dokoi
Summary: 乱写的别骂我
Relationships: 鹤豆
Kudos: 12





	头文字J 鹤豆飙车纪实文学

**Author's Note:**

> 乱写的别骂我

实话实说，12点过后的山形公路上不该有这么多人。而此时这里仍有音响放着极度躁动的音乐，而一大群狂热的男女正扭动着身体在喝酒聊天。鹤房靠在一辆樱桃红色的Chevy lmpala的车盖，不爽地喝光了手里的橘子汽水，捏扁，然后随手把空的易拉罐丢进纸箱。

“操他的。”怎么还没来，鹤房心想。

在豆原迟迟未到时，公路的出口已经围满了人。大概街区里所有玩机车的人都知道，今晚鹤房和豆原有场比赛，在吉本山。

直到听到熟悉的发动机轰鸣声，鹤房才站直看向公路入口。刺耳的摩擦声骤然响起，重机车刹时横在公路中间。来者穿着黑色套装，紧身皮裤包裹着极具肉感的紧实大腿，西装外套下却是领口大开的衬衣。

够帅，还他妈的够性感。

停稳后豆原迈腿下车踩定脚架，摘下头盔的瞬间，周围口哨一片。豆原没有理会，只是径直走向鹤房。

“抱歉，来迟了。”豆原伸出手，语气坦然。

鹤房回握后突然收紧，“不客套了，直接点。”勾唇扯出一个玩味的笑后，他接着开口“我们比点什么？”

比赛是豆原约的，没有请柬，甚至连本人都没有出现，只是轻飘飘的让人带话给鹤房。

“2月14号，地点你定。”

一如他约赛时毫无所谓的语气，豆原抬眼对上鹤房的眼睛，“随你便。”

好啊，鹤房笑得更加肆意，迈步贴近豆原后俯身凑在他的耳旁，“那我要操你。”他吹了口气。

*

扶正车身后，趁着开始前的准备时间鹤房打量着豆原。虽然ConfederateB120Wraith已经足够吸引眼球，但鹤房却觉得骑在车上的屁股翘的要命，更加惹火。

这条赛道鹤房跑了不下百次，所以他有绝对把握能赢。而豆原半年前才突然冒出头，当时他在51公路上一夜成名，速度之快技术之娴熟让许多人预感以后他们会比一场，就是今天。

赛旗摇下的瞬间，两车同时冲出后，地面扬起大片烟尘。

加足油门起步后，豆原迅速换挡提速到150，松开油门，左手果断握紧离合手把，等离合器分离后猛挂上高一档后又松开离合器，再次加高油门逐次换档达到最高车速。显然豆原的车经过极致改装，离合器每次分离时间都极短，让他能在起跑时就领先对手。

“够他妈猛的。”鹤房心想。

但他也同样有备而来，改装过的本田CB1000R采用了碳纤维双出排气外管和钢丝辐条轮框，连坐垫也配备了整流罩，这无论是外形和性能都足够有实力。显然鹤房对这次比赛足够重视，才会选择这台机车。

第一个上坡时豆原仍控制在最高车速，保持超鹤房半个车身。

直到过弯时，鹤房根据以往经验，果断夹紧车体向弯道内侧移动，拉引着外侧的膝部向弯道内侧用力，瞬间向弯道成60度切角冲出超过豆原，横扫时后胎一阵焦味。

豆原反应也足够迅速，换档的同时车向前俯冲，上身用力压向内侧后磨膝过弯，之后始终死咬在鹤房车尾。

显而易见豆原对胜利极度热忱，直到最后一个弯道前他仍在寻找机会。

或许就是现在。

他想赌一把，从上个下坡开始鹤房始终牵制在内线，现在，最后反超的可能就在这个转弯，豆原不由得深吸了一口气。没有跑过这条赛道的原因，他仅凭借直觉猛压车把后，决然转变车向切入鹤房内侧。

一时间鹤房不知道该夸豆原勇猛还是骂街。鬼知道这段弯道有多难跑，不同于常见的弯道，这段路拐弯后陡然平直，在这里切入只会撞壁，显然是豆原对路况不甚了解。没有时间思考更多，鹤房果断压住车头偏转封锁内线，把企图插入的豆原隔出后，在并排的瞬间利用倾斜过弯和豆原拉开了间距。

之后再也来不及躲开，鹤房只有减速降档，轻放离合后强行刹车。即便反应已经足够迅速，但还是无法避免被剐蹭到，而后胎也被磨损的够呛。

此时豆原已经到达终点。

过弯后他瞬间就已明白鹤房封锁内线的意图，“你赢了。”豆原拎着头盔走向鹤房。

“那么该你兑现奖品了，宝贝。”

*

这里显然不适合做爱，而那台本田显然也已经不能再开。

“这他妈的不是你开我车的理由。”

“那你知道该去哪吗？”跨上前座后鹤房扭头笑着看向豆原，“上车吧，宝贝。”

豆原觉得自己的脸很烫，即使迎面来的风大到足以把自己的头发都吹散，他仍感觉到热。

该怪这辆车，还是怪前面的人？他被迫环抱鹤房的腰，被迫把前胸靠在他的后背。裸露的胸口贴在鹤房的皮衣外套上，连那一块皮肤都被捂得发热。操，豆原没有理由的很不爽。

终于，鹤房在某个车库前停下。

“我以为你至少会找一张床。”

鹤房却笑得恶劣，“我就要在车上操你。”把对方推靠在车坐后，他捏住豆原的下颌强硬地吻了下去。

他们吻了足够久，豆原甚至有要窒息的错觉。舌头交缠在一起，来不及吞咽的唾液从两人的唇齿间滴落，顺着豆原的颈一直滑到胸前，打湿了挺立的乳尖。放过豆原的嘴唇后鹤房一路从下巴往下舔弄，还轻轻咬了口他的喉结，锁骨，最后到胸前。

与此同时鹤房还把膝盖顶进豆原的两腿间，“都硬了呢。”

“操你的！要做就快点...”豆原羞耻地侧过头不去看身下淫乱的场景，但敏感的身体反应却如实告诉自己鹤房在干什么。

那条贴身的皮裤被褪下卡在股间，丰满的臀肉难以被鹤房一手握住，仍从指缝间拼命溢出。刚被轻饶的口腔被再次入侵，鹤房用两根手指搅弄着豆原的舌头，“舔湿点，不然有你好受的。”

裸露的地方几乎都被舔弄，那件西装外套早已被脱下丢在一旁。衬衫的纽扣被全部解开，衣领已褪到肩头，胸腹全部暴露在鹤房眼前。和脸上的健康小麦肤色不同，豆原的身体是青涩的白嫩。未经采撷的乳珠已然涨成玫瑰色，鹤房用另一只手夹起在指尖搓揉，“嗯...啊...”又痛又爽的感觉让豆原忍不住尖叫出声。

嘴里的手指终于舍得离开，鹤房搂住了豆原微微颤抖的身体，“转过去。”

豆原被反压在了车的座位上，那两根不安分的手指探进了后穴。第一次容纳异物的感觉对于豆原而言过于勉强，他忍不住塌腰避免更深的入侵。注意到豆原的躲避，鹤房抬起手拍向臀肉，“给我抬高！”肥嫩的臀瓣在被粗暴对待后留下色情的掌痕。

直到可以吞下三根。

手指抽出的瞬间，鹤房的性器便挺立进去。穴口极紧地咬着龟头，鹤房难得的放柔了语气，凑在豆原耳边亲了亲耳垂，“乖，放松。”

慢慢适应的身后的尺寸，在鹤房终于找到敏感点后，豆原忍不住尖叫出声，内壁徒然收紧，“宝贝，你要夹死我了...”之后鹤房每一次都一寸寸的研磨过凸起，而每一次都引起豆原的颤栗。“啊唔不要...太...太深了...”

阴茎也被握在鹤房手里，脆弱的茎身被按在车坐垫上摩擦，溢出的前列腺液留在上面变成一道道深色的水渍。

“操你...别...别弄在我的车上。”豆原勉强想起身时却因为鹤房突然顶胯再次软了腰。

身下加快了速度，“这可不是求人的态度。”鹤房亲吻豆原后背的同时加紧了手中的套弄。双重的快感让豆原无法招架，细碎的呻吟从嘴里溢出让他无法说出完整的话，连双腿都忍不住打颤，生理泪水甚至流到嘴角。

鹤房俯身趴在豆原的耳边，“乖，叫声哥听听。”

豆原扭头看他，那双沾满情欲的眼睛难以对焦。他胡乱地凑近鹤房的脸，亲了亲他的嘴角。然后小声地开口在鹤房耳边喊了句“汐恩哥...”

鹤房最后冲刺，而那根性器在自己的掌心颤抖，鹤房把豆原射出的精液全部抹在了车上。临近高潮时他退出了豆原的身体，把浊白悉数都射在豆原的爱车。

“我...我操你的...鹤房汐恩！你他妈...不是人！”

把几乎昏睡的豆原横抱回房间休息时，鹤房回吻在他的耳旁。

“这就是输了的代价。”


End file.
